


Destiel: My Car Is Human?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Transformation, human car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Dean's car in human form was so... Well, intriguing is a good word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: My Car Is Human?

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love this headcanon. I wish there was an episode like this (unless there actually is, I haven't been watching the newer stuff). xoxo

"Okay, case closed," Dean said as he and Sam made their way to the Impala. "Vampire is ganked and the nest is cleared."  
"Yeah," Sam replied. "You know, other than the fact that we almost-" He stopped when he saw the empty space where the car used to be.  
"Dude, where's the car?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. We parked it here."  
"Yeah, you did," a voice said. A man with sort of dark hair and blue eyes stepped out from the shadows of an alley. Though, to Dean and Sam, he looked almost like a teenager.  
“What?” Dean asked. “What the hell did you do to my car?”  
“Why would I do anything?” the man asked. “I would just be hurting myself, anyways.”  
“Hurting... yourself?” Sam repeated.  
“Hold on, Sam,” Dean interrupted. “Who are you?” The man thought for a moment, then gave an, “Ah!” and a pleased expression.  
“I think, Dean,” he said, “that you call me Baby.”  
“‘Baby’?” Dean said.  
“Yeah. Or you can just call me Impala. Whatever feels most comfortable.”  
Well, that night the three walked back to the motel (considering the car wasn’t a car anymore). Dean went straight to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer, snapping it open and taking a drink. Sam sat down and began to do research right away on his laptop.  
“Okay,” Dean began. “This is just wrong. He is not the Impala!”  
“You know, Dean, we’ve had stranger things happen to us,” Sam reminded.  
“Exactly,” the Impala confirmed.  
“Dude, my car is not some guy who just fell out of a Playboy mag.”  
“Playboy? Do you actually read that?”  
“Shut up.” The Impala sat down at the table, grabbing a glass and a whiskey bottle, pouring just a bit into it and taking a sip. Dean sat across from him, still drinking the beer.  
“Okay, so say all of this is true,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Why are you a dude? I mean, wasn’t the car always a girl?”  
“It’s okay, Dean,” the Impala laughed. “You don’t have to lie about it.”  
“I’m serious. Baby was always a girl.”  
“From what I understand, this human form,” he gestured to himself, “was created from your imagination.”  
“What’s your point?”  
“That everything I am right now is what you wanted me to be.” The Impala took another drink from his glass, saying, “And apparently, you seem to have a thing for dark-haired, blue-eyed guys.”  
“Dean?” Sam said suddenly. “What’s he talking about?”  
“Nothing,” Dean rolled his eyes, but his nervousness was slightly visible. “It’s just some stupid witchcraft or something.”  
“I think you know what I mean, Sam,” the Impala said, looking at him.  
“Man, dark hair, blue eyes... Doesn’t that sound familiar? Like...”  
“Castiel? Yeah.” Sam looked at his older brother.  
“You have a thing for Castiel?” he asked.  
“Okay, you know what?” Dean interrupted, standing up. “Everybody shut up. No one knows anything about anyone. We don’t know what we’re dealing with, and we don’t know how this happened. So nobody say a word about anything until we’ve got information, okay?” Sam nodded.  
“Do you... think we should call Cass?” Sam suggested, to which Dean gave an angry look. “Not for that reason. I mean, if anything, he’ll know.”  
“We don’t need Cass,” Dean argued, but the look Sam gave him said that he wasn’t asking. Dean rolled his eyes again, then closed them, taking a breath. “Uh, Cass, it’s Dean. We’ve got a situation here. Think we might need your help. So, uh, why don’t you get your angel ass here, okay?” Dean opened his eyes to greet the familiar tan trenchcoat that belonged to Castiel.  
“You called me?” he asked in his usual gravelly voice.  
“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied. “Apparently, my car, the Impala, is now a person.” He gestured to the Impala sitting at the table. “We think we need your help.”  
“Uh, we also think Dean has a thing for you,” the Impala chimed in.  
“Shut up, car.”  
“A ‘thing’,” Cass repeated. “You mean, like an object?”  
“No, he means an interest in you,” Sam corrected.  
“I wouldn’t be very surprised. If I may say so, I am a very interesting angel.”  
“It’s not that, it’s-”  
“I thought I said shut up,” Dean cut Sam off, then turned to the younger Winchester and the human car. “Look, you two go out and get food or something. Cass and I will talk about this.” Sam tried to hide a chuckle. Dean glared at him. “Without any ‘things’.”  
“Sure,” Sam laughed. “You do that.”  
“Maybe we should go,” the Impala said, standing. Sam stood, too, joining with the Impala and walking out the door, leaving Dean and Cass to their ‘conversation’.  
“So...” Sam started. “Cass, huh?”  
“Yup,” the Impala replied, nodding.  
“Really? Castiel?”  
“Man, believe me. You will not believe how much I heard him talking about that angel. Always ‘Cass this’ and ‘Cass that’.”  
“Castiel. Never saw it coming.” Sam chuckled. The Impala took a look at Sam.  
“So,” he grinned. “You and Gabriel...”


End file.
